Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and an imaging apparatus with a structure obtained by laminating a plurality of substrates.
Description of the Related Art
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-160314, a solid-state imaging device having a focal plane phase detection function (an AF function) is formed such that a photoelectric converter for obtaining an imaging signal and a photoelectric converter for obtaining a focus detection signal are formed in the same substrate. In this structure, since the number of the photoelectric converters for obtaining the imaging signal is limited, a resolution of a captured image is deteriorated.
Meanwhile, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-187475 discloses a structure in which a substrate including a photoelectric converter for obtaining an imaging signal and a substrate including a photoelectric converter for obtaining a focus detection signal are laminated. In this structure, since the photoelectric converter for obtaining the focus detection signal does not limit the number of the photoelectric converters for obtaining the imaging signal, deterioration in resolution of a captured image can be prevented.